Seven Years of Feast and Famine
by SasukeBlade
Summary: They have been blessed and they have been cursed in their years with the Fields of Fum caravan. Yet through all the pain and hardship, love found a way. Andy x Lulie


So I should be working on the Calendar Challenge taking place in _ladycordelia17_'s forum, but instead the writing bug bit me in a different way. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. This is based off the beta theme set of the 1sentence community on Livejournal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.

**Title:** Seven Years of Feast and Famine  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles  
**Pairing:** Andy x Lulie (Fields of Fum caravan)  
**Theme Set:** Beta  
**Warnings:** Mentions of alcohol, sex, and violence

* * *

**1. Walking**  
What no one ever mentioned during heroic tales of the caravan, Lulie realized during her first month out, was that the myrrh trees were few and far between, and no matter how noble the intentions you began with eventually everyone got tired of the endless road.

**2. Waltz**  
How Andy had gotten the invitation he never said, yet she couldn't deny that the King of Alfitaria's ball had been amazing (especially when the caravan leader himself came by for a dance).  
**  
3. Wishes**  
Secretly she longs for a great romance, where she is more than an ordinary woman and there is a handsome prince waiting for her at home, but what man would wait for a caravanner?

**4. Wonder**  
When she asks that very question one idle night by the fire, Andy yet again surprises her with a calm, "I would wait for you" despite the teasing of Jake and Sheula.

**5. Worry**  
He's their leader; one mistake on his part could lead not only to their deaths but the deaths of everyone he has ever cared for.  
**  
6. Whimsy**  
Eventually they run out of tales to tell and are forced to spin their own.  
**  
7. Wasteland**  
"This is what we're fighting for," Andy says as they gaze at the ruins of Tida, and Lulie silently takes his hand in hers and squeezes it.  
**  
8. Whiskey/Rum**  
The drink burns a path to her belly as she hastily swallows it, but the sensation of Andy's hands on her waist and his lips on her neck take far more precedence anyway.

**9. War**  
While she knew that Jake and Sheula would be spending the festival involved in other activities than dancing, Lulie hadn't expected to join that particular competition herself.  
**  
10. Weddings**  
Tradition dictates marriage first, but the only routine a caravan is bound to is three drops of myrrh, each year, every year.

**11. Birthday**  
Lifedays are sacred to the Fum caravan, usually spent relaxing, but in an unexpected and dire twist Lulie ends up crouched behind her shield, three fist-sized holes in her back and struggling for every breath on her twenty-third.

**12. Blessing**  
That she survives is a small miracle in and of itself, that she goes on to defeat the Lizard King almost single-handedly lands her in the caravan's chronicle for the most screwed up series of events to ever take place.  
**  
13. Bias**  
The caravan records are completely subjective to Sheula's whims, yet they all enjoy reading their friend's take on the trials they have faced together.

**14. Burning**  
His ears feel like they're on fire, and he can't stop his thoughts from drifting to the equally embarrassed woman laying beside him as Sheula's gasps and whimpers fill the night air; tomorrow, he decides, Jake will pay for this.  
**  
15. Breathing**  
That first night on the road she thought she'd never be able to sleep with the sound of them breathing around her -- the first night home she realizes she can no longer sleep without it.  
**  
16. Breaking**  
"Kiss me, please," she begs, and Jake and Sheula can just deal with it because she almost lost him today and can't bear to not have him in her arms tonight.  
**  
17. Belief**  
"Fate's on our side, Lules, I know it," Andy says, and sometimes she believes him.  
**  
18. Balloon**  
She prays every night for their safety, and hopes that somewhere there is a deity who will hear her words as they rise ever upward and watch over them all.  
**  
19. Balcony**  
The balustrade presses against her stomach as she idly leans over it, glass in hand, watching the dancers below celebrate another successful return of the caravan, and wonders if Andy is watching them also.

**20. Bane**  
Holy for ghosts, clear for poison, cure for pain--by her third year she no longer has to think for the magic to come and even Andy is impressed.

**21. Quiet**  
Lulie learns rather quickly that at times it's better to enjoy the silence than to constantly grope for something else to talk about.  
**  
22. Quirks**  
Sheula taps her fingers, Jake cracks his knuckles, Andy chews on the inside of his cheek, and Lulie wonders what all of them have noticed about her.  
**  
23. Question**  
"Do you love me?" she asks, and when he does not answer, "Because I love you."  
**  
24. Quarrel**  
For once the other two have the sense not to get involved in this latest drama amidst the Fum caravan.  
**  
25. Quitting**  
He still won't look at her, let alone speak to her, and so she delivers her ultimatum in silence.

**26. Jump**  
The next morning, as they approach the gates of Fum, Andy takes the leap he should have made weeks ago: "I love you, don't go."  
**  
27. Jester**  
The only people who think that Jake and Sheula cat-calling as their fellow caravanners kiss is funny are Jake and Sheula.

**28. Jousting**  
He's no knight in shining armor, but Lulie thinks him heroic all the same.  
**  
29. Jewel**  
She's no crown jewel, but Andy thinks her beautiful all the same.  
**  
30. Just **  
It's only fair that Jake and Sheula get a taste of their own medicine, Lulie thinks, and doesn't bother to quiet her moans.

**31. Smirk**  
"Did you have to keep that up so late?" Jake grouses the next morning and Andy can't help the wide, cocky as hell grin that crosses his face.  
**  
32. Sorrow**  
She hasn't felt well for weeks, but it never occurs to her that things might be different until the morning she wakes with blood on her blankets and thighs.

** 33. Stupidity**  
"How did I not know?" she sobs into the crook of Andy's shoulder, and he strokes her hair in wordless, worthless reassurance.

**34. Serenade**  
The upbeat music of the festival holds no joy for her this year, but by the next she is laughing and smiling again.  
**  
35. Sarcasm**  
Andy erupts during one of her worst moments, "You're right, of course I don't grieve, not as if I had any stake in it."  
**  
36. Sordid**  
Much as she wants to, Lulie never tells her mother about the grandchild that could have been.  
**  
37. Soliloquy**  
Her planned apology is long and detailed, but Sheula stops her after the first 'I'm sorry' with a 'You're forgiven.'  
**  
38. Sojourn**  
Things can never go back to the way they were, but at least they're moving forward together now.  
**  
39. Share**  
They've passed more than a thousand leagues together, spent nearly every day for the past six years in each other's company, and shared a bed for more nights than she can count, and that's a lot more than Lulie ever expected to have in this lifetime.  
**  
40. Solitary**  
It becomes habit for Lulie and Sheula to have girl talk when they bathe, even though they're not exactly alone.

**41. Nowhere**  
The wound in his chest is wide and gaping, and blood spills from Andy's lips as he takes her hand and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere, Lules."  
**  
42. Neutral**  
She doesn't really care if they ever marry or not, after all, he's already shared his life with her, a ceremony won't make it any more official.  
**  
43. Nuance**  
Her eyebrows jump into her hairline and he prepares himself for the lecture that is sure to follow.

**44. Near**  
They're all so used to being together that even in Fum it seems normal to find themselves keeping to that imaginary circle.  
**  
45. Natural**  
Seven years in and the magic is as easy as breathing now.  
**  
46. Horizon**  
Someday they will all retire and let the next generation discover the triumphs and tragedies that come hand in hand with gathering myrrh.  
**  
47. Valiant**  
"I'll stop taking risks when you do, Andy."  
**  
48. Virtuous**  
Every night he prays to all the gods he can think of for just one more drop of myrrh, one more safe year.  
**  
49. Victory**  
The day the miasma disappears, Lulie laughs so hard she cries and Andy sobs openly, because all the pain and hardship was worth it.

**50. Defeat**  
They never do have a child, but it all works out because Jake and Sheula whelp enough for all four of them.


End file.
